


Unexpected Gift

by Lillyredbird



Series: A Fic A Day [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, i cant tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyredbird/pseuds/Lillyredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up Samsquach? Not enjoying the party?” the voice was followed with a small chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 am on the 25th of December (Australian time) and I think it should put up my Christmas fic! I’m extremely sorry that it’s horrible its my first time writing Sabriel T-T

Sam didn’t normally come to Christmas parties, it was at these events that he realised that he really wasn’t a Christmas person. All of the decorations, and noises and how everyone thinks forcing people to listen to “Have yourself a Merry little Christmas” and “Frosty the Snowman” on repeat for 4 hours is perfectly fine, really put Sam on edge. The only reason he was here listening to “Rudolph the mildly useful Reindeer” for the third time in the last hour is because he lost a bet against his best friend/long time crush Gabriel.

Gabriel had told him that under no circumstance was he to not show up. And while Sam was an impressive 6’4” and Gabe stood a very short 5’8” Gabe could be a bit of a trickster and if he hadn’t showed up…let’s just say the consequences weren’t worth it. Sam had been standing idly under a doorframe watching the party from afar when he heard a familiar voice next to him.

“What’s up Samsquach? Not enjoying the party?” the voice was followed with a small chuckle. Looking down he saw Gabe staring back at him. And he took a moment to think about it. It wasn’t necessarily the party he wasn’t enjoying, but more the number of times he had watched Gabe kiss random people as his brother Balthazar flowed him around with a mistletoe.

“Hmm, no it’s not the party…” Sam muttered trailing off; If he had been looking at Gabe he would have seen the mischief in his eyes.

“Oh, then do tell what is bothering you, maybe I can help fix it?”

“Hmm? Oh it doesn’t matter” Sam said off handily, because there was no way that he was going to tell Gabe he was jealous (Which he isn’t by the way, Gabe is a grown man and can do whatever he wanted. Even if that meant locking lips with every person in the party, female or male)

“Oh come on, old buddy o’mine, I’m sure I can fix what ever has put you in this sour mood” he let out a chuckle, that Sam knew all too well meant that the other was up to something. Looking at Gabe from the corner of his eye Sam moved so he was leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey Gabe, I think I know what’s bothering your friend here.” Came a voice that Sam was always torn between hating and loving.

“Oh yeah? And what would that be Bal?” This time Sam saw the glint Gabe’s eyes got when his plans were working and he suddenly felt nervous.

“Well it seems that your best friend is the only person here that you haven’t kissed tonight, I mean except for Cassie, Dean and I that is.” Balthazar said as he stepped closer to the two of them, Mistletoe in hand. Before Sam could even let out a word of protest Gabe had already pulled him down by his shirt and was laying one on him.

The kiss was over as quickly as it had started, but Sam was still a little dazed, it’s not every day a person gets to kiss their crush. Gabe looked amused and turned his head to whisper in his ear. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that? If you enjoyed it as much as I did I completely welcome a round two. Though I think that can wait until everyone leaves” he said with a wink before he was pulled away by Balthazar to no doubt discuss how successful their plan had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr lillyredbird.tumblr.com


End file.
